callofdutyfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Edward Richtofen
El Doctor Edward Richtofen es un sociópata y un científico nazi sádico que es un personaje jugable en Call of duty Zombies. Él es el ex antagonista de la historia Zombies. La voz de Richthofen aparece en Call of Duty: Black Ops II en todos los mapas que figuran en el futuro, mientras que hace un acto de presencia, con carácter retroactivo en Origins. Biografia. "Cuidado con el Doc". Un mensaje que fue garabateado en paredes de todas las ciudades bajo el control del Eje:La ''Inanición puede paralizar, la disentería puede destruirlo a usted, y el fuego puede rasgar la carne de sus huesos, pero "Cuidado con el Doc ".'' Este es el Dr. Richtofen, conocido cariñosamente como "el carnicero" por víctimas mientras gritan en momentos de agonía antes de morir. A lo largo de su carrera, Richtofen ha estado a la vanguardia de la investigación de la tortura y la extracción de información. Richtofen es un sociópata incurable y no ve ninguna distinción moral entre la muerte natural y el asesinato, la víctima es la víctima, independientemente de la forma en que su desaparición se manifiesta. ''El Doctor Richtofen tiene una colección de animales disecados, la mayoría de ellos se plantea en posiciones de terror en el instante de su muerte" '' :— Biografia de Richtofen aparecida en el Map Pack 2 en World at War. Richtofen trabajó bajo el Dr. Ludvig Maxis en el Grupo 935. Como el progreso de Maxis se desaceleró debido a su obsesión por Sophia (Su asistente), para Richtofen era el momento de actuar por el bien del grupo 935 y matar al Dr Maxis. Durante una prueba teletransportador, Edward encerro Maxis y su hija, Samantha, en una habitación con Fluffy, el primer perro infernal, con la intención de matarlos, pero ambos escaparon. Samantha terminó teletransportadose a la estación Griffin y entrando en el MPD, tomando el control de los zombies, lo que Richthofen había planeado hacer. Con el fin de tomar el control de los zombies, que contó con la ayuda de Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, y Takeo Masaki, que se experimentó en por el grupo 935 y cuyos recuerdos se habían borrado por Elemento 115. Primero viajan a un pantano japonés y luego a Der Riese, donde se crearon los zombies. Después de la sobrecarga de la tele con el Wunderwaffe DG-2, el grupo viaja hacia adelante en el tiempo, terminando en un teatro, ahora abandonado en Berlín, Alemania, en algún momento entre 1960 y 1962 . A continuación, se teletransportan a un cosmodromo sovietico abandonado en 1962-1963, donde un científico llamado Gersch necesita ser liberado. El grupo luego se teletransporta a Siberia, donde George A. Romero está filmando una película de zombis con cuatro actores conocidos. Las cosas van mal cuando los zombies aparecen y vuelven a George uno de ellos. Las celebridades encuentran a el grupo atrapado en una habitación pequeña. Richtofen luego les pide que recuperen el Generador Vril para él. Después de que lo hacen, Richtofen da las celebridades la Wunderwaffe DG-2 antes de ser teletransportado con el grupo. Los cuatro de ellos terminan en el Shangri-La, que está llena de zombies, debido a la actividad de minería local de 115. Richtofen dirigio el grupo con el fin de recuperar la piedra de enfoque. El grupo termina por tener que ayudar a un explorador y su asistente para que escapen, aunque los dos terminan atrapados en un bucle sin fin y Richtofen por fin adquiere la piedra de enfoque. Teniendo todo lo necesario para completar su plan, se teletransporta al Hangar 18 en el Área 51, que está plagado de zombies. El grupo se queda rápidamente a el teletransportador en el hangar, enviándolos a la estación Griffin en la Luna. Los Zombies también están presentes aquí, debido a las pruebas anteriores de Richtofen. El grupo finalmente abre la MPD, revelando a Samantha Maxis, que todavía posee el aspecto de una niña debido a ser criogénicamente congelada en la máquina. Después de la fusión del Generador Vril y la vara de oro juntos, Richtofen finalmente asume el control de los zombies de la consola por intercambio de órganos (cuerpos) con Samantha y entrar en el éter. Entonces Maxis entra en contacto con el grupo desde los ordenadores de la estación Griffin y explica que hay una forma de minimizar el daño que causará Richtofen. Después de seguir sus instrucciones, los relojes de grupo como tres cohetes se lanzan hacia la Tierra para romper el vínculo con el éter y el mundo, uno de ellos debe aterrizar en un sitio de prueba nuclear destruida (Nuketown). Sin embargo, para gran placer de Richtofen, los cálculos estaban mal y los cohetes de la Tierra la dañan pero no la destrullen. Esto permite a los zombies, ahora en el control de Richthofen, que son los sobrevivientes del lanzamiento de misiles y a Edward le dan un poder aún mayor. Entre los humanos supervivientes que aún habitan la Tierra, Richtofen contactó a un sobreviviente llamado Samuel J. Stuliller, que había comido la carne de un zombie bajo las órdenes de un grupo de sobrevivientes que se llama la Carne, al hablar con él como una voz dentro de su cabeza. Debido a su hambre insaciable de poder, los comandos Richtofen y Stuhlinger para completar una serie de tareas para reforzar el vínculo con el éter y la Tierra, que de este modo le permita manipular todas las energías y formas de vida existentes, y, además, reparar la grieta para condenar el alma de Samantha Maxis de Agartha. Para completar su plan, Richtofen instruye Stuhlinger de convencer a sus aliados, compañeros sobrevivientes Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson y Russman para activar un dispositivo de polarización se encuentra en las ruinas de una ciudad en Washington con el suministro de energía. Mientras tanto, los contactó Maxis a los sobrevivientes y pide su ayuda en la polarización del dispositivo, así, lo que resulta en una lucha de poder entre los dos. Independientemente de su elección, los cuatro son teletransportados a una serie de rascacielos desmoronados de la antigua Shangai, China, donde se encuentra el segundo dispositivo. Allí están constantemente siendo resucitados por Richtofen hasta que completen con éxito sus demandas, mientras que Maxis también intenta que tengan la torre incautada bajo su control. Después de que la torre esté polarizada a favor de cualquiera de los dos, Russman lleva al grupo a la misteriosa Rift, que se encuentra en el suroeste de Angola, con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas a los misterios que rodean a todos. En Rift, una ciudad del viejo oeste, en África ha sido enterradq en las catacumbas, lo que obligó al grupo a recorrer bajo la superficie para obtener el control del tercer y último dispositivo de polarización para completar las exigencias de bien o Maxis o Richtofen. Destino. '''Resultado 1: Si el jugador decide seguir junto a Richtofen de los tres Easter Eggs, se reparará la falla, y eternamente condenara el alma de Samantha Maxis y el vínculo con el éter y la Tierra se verá reforzada. Esto permite a Edward para obtener el control total de todas las energías y ser omnipotente, otorgando su alma la posibilidad de abandonar el Aether y entrar en el cuerpo de Stuhlinger, a la que utiliza como su huésped físico. Mientras tanto, Maxis cesa su existencia dentro de los sistemas informáticos de la Estacion Griffin. Resultado 2: Si el jugador decide seguir a lado de Maxis de los tres Easter Eggs, una puerta de entrada al Aether se abrirá, lo que le permite escapar de su forma digital y asumir el poder sobre la energía del Éter y utilizarlo para abrir la puerta de entrada a Agartha y recuperar el alma de Samantha, destruyendo la Tierra en el proceso. Mientras tanto, el alma de Richtofen se transporta en un zombi con los ojos azules condenadolo a caminar para siempre en la tierra como uno de los no muertos. Cartas. "22 de septiembre de 1917thumb|200px|Carta de Richtofen. Cuando comenzamos la excavación del sitio, nuestro grupo no podría haber predicho el doen camino oscuro que nuestro trabajo nos llevaría. El doctor se mantiene tanto inflexible y optomistic que las aplicaciones potenciales para el nuevo elemento que se encuentra valen los riesgos asociados. Estoy de acuerdo con el sentimiento, pero me siento cada vez más ansiosos en cuanto a los cambios que estoy viendo en mi viejo amigo..."'' — Carta de Richtofen. "''13 de mayo 1918 '' thumb|250px|La segunda carta de Edward. ''El diario de Pablo Marinus ha sido una fuente más valiosa de información...Ahora estamos en el borde de un mundo feliz. Nuestra encuesta del sitio nos ha llevado a creer que este lugar puede ser la mayor fuente de 115 hasta ahora descubierto. Hemos sido autorizados a ser el trabajo de inmediato ... Maxis ha obsesionado, que deja de lado el verdadero objetivo de nuestra misión y en vez persigue a leyendas y mitos. Me temo que la influencia de la niña pudo haber envenenado irremediablemente su mente. Es con gran pesar que debo informar su inestabilidad mental actual a los líderes del grupo de 935..." — La segunda carta de Edward. Aparece en... *Nacht der Untoten (solo en la version de Black Ops). *Verrückt (solo en la version de Black Ops). *Shi No Numa. *Der Riese. *Kino der Toten. *Five (Solo en un cuadro). *Ascension. *Call of the Dead (Solo voz). *Call of the Dead:Director´s cut *Shangri-La. *Moon. *Green Run (Voz Demoniaca). *Nuketown Zombies (Voz en Radio). *Die Rise (Voz Demoniaca). *Buried (Voz Demoniaca, se une a Samuel Stuhlinger en su cuerpo sobre la terminación de la cara de Richtofen de Juegos minadas, se convierte en un zombie al completar lado Maxis). *Origins (Version joven). Curiosidades. General. *Richtofen es el creador de la Wunderwaffe DG-2, el Mono Bomba y el Dispositivo de entrelazamiento cuántico. *A Richtofen le agrada Nikolai, quien regresa el respeto hacia Richtofen, engañó a los famosos en conseguir el Generador Vril para él. Después de eso, era odiado por los tres. *Richtofen es el primer antagonista jugable en la serie Call of Duty. *Dead Ops Arcade y Mob Of The Dead son los únicos mapas en los que Richtofen no hace acto de presencia de cualquier forma. *Armas preferidas de Richtofen son el MP40, el spectre y la Ballesta mejorada. *Richtofen y Dempsey tienen una aversión mutua el uno al otro. *Modelo de personaje de Richthofen es Heinrich Amsel del de Call of Duty: World at War, con cambios menores. *Hay libros usados como desorden genérico en toda la campaña, el modo multijugador Zombies escrito por "Edward Richtofen." Call of Duty: World at War. *Bajo el ojo derecho de Richtofen es una cicatriz. Esta cicatriz no se ve en Shi No Numa. Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Richtofen usa el mismo modelo de personaje primera persona como el de Hudson en "Rebirth". *Richtofen tararea cuando consigue el Double Tap Root Beer. *Cuando los subtítulos están activados, el nombre de Richtofen está mal escrito como "Richtofan" en Kino der Toten escena en la Xbox 360 y PC. *En el cartel de la Ascension, Richtofen se ve la celebración de la Thundergun. También se observó que en el cartel es calvo, pero él tiene pelo en el juego. *Richtofen debutó un nuevo traje, un traje espacial, en Ascension, que también llevaba en la Luna. Esto le hizo el primer personaje de Zombies para cambiar su atuendo. *En Shangri-La y Moon, que todavía posee la Vara de Oro, si los personajes originales Atraparon los Easter Eggs se ha completado. *Richtofen se refiere a la P.E.S. como "pies". Call of Duty: Black Ops II. *Se le puede escuchar en Nuketown Zombies. *Como los hechos de Nuketown Zombies suceden cronológicamente al mismo tiempo que los de Moon, al llegar a las 25 rondas los zombies adquieren un color azul en los ojos (señal del control de Richtofen sobre ellos). Esto se debe a que en el Easter Egg de Moon, los jugadores deben despojar a Samantha Maxis (Rondas 1-24. Zombies de ojos amarillos) del control de los zombies de la tierra. Se supone que el lapso de tiempo entre la ronda 1 a la 24 los hechos de Moon se tornan a favor de Richtofen, que pasan a ser controlados por él desde la 25 en adelante. Esta teoría se puede confirmar dado que cuando todos los jugadores mueren en Nuketown Zombies, se observa uno de los tres cohetes de Moon caer sobre el mapa. *Cuando los jugadores primero recoger un power-up en Tranzit, Richtofen tetaará comentarios sobre la forma en que todavía se está acostumbrando a controlar los zombies justo antes de que anuncia el arranque recogido. *Algunos de sus citas de Tranzit implica que extraña Dempsey, Nikolai y Takeo como a menudo comentarios sobre la vida antes de que él cambió cuerpos con Samantha. Se burla de los otros personajes, porque de lo inexperto que se comparan con los otros tres. *A pesar de su victoria si el jugador hace su medio de el mayor Easter Eggs, Richtofen al parecer se dio cuenta de que sus planes fueron shortsighed y está disgustado con el intercambio de un cuerpo con Samuel, y la lucha contra los zombies que controla también. *Richtofen aparentemente tiene una impresionante hoja de servicios de por lo menos 27 años (1918 - 1945) en el ejército alemán, al igual que Dempsey en los Marines de EE.UU.. En la serie Call of Duty, este es el cuarto de Takeo Masaki, con cuarenta años (1905 - 1945), Frank Woods y Alex Mason, con al menos 39 años (~ 1950 - 1989), y Jackowicz de Call of Duty 3, que tenía alrededor de 28 a 30 años de servicio (como máximo, desde 1915 hasta 1945, por lo menos desde 1917 hasta 1945). John Price, sin embargo, tiene una cantidad desconocida de tiempo de servicio, siendo un teniente en 1996 y funciona como un soldado oficial hasta 2016. *De acuerdo con su carta de Orígenes, Richthofen estaba genuinamente preocupado por Maxis. Galeria. 185px-Edwardrichtofen2.jpg|Apariencia de Richtofen en Moon. 185px-IPhone Edward Richtofen.PNG|Richtofen en Call of Duty: Zombies. Edward.jpg|Richtofen en Der Riese con una Arma de rayos. Edward Richtofen Gamer Picture.jpg|Avatar de Richtofen de Shi No Numa (Solo en Xbox 360). Portrait Mad.jpg|Cuadro de Richtofen en Kino der Toten. Richtofen1.jpg|Skin de Edward. Richtofen First Person.jpg|Brazo de Richtofen en Black Ops. RichtofenOfTheDamned!.jpg|Richtofen con una Ray Gun. Edward Richtofen Origins BOII.png|Joven Edward Richtofen en Origins. Doctor Edward Richtofen image.jpg|Imagen de Richtofen en Shi No Numa (PS3). Lol richtofen trying to be badass by itachi12332-d52ybr3.png|Richtofen con una MP40. MG 08 held by Edward Richtofen Origins BOII.png|Richtofen con una MG-08. Kbykntbhnti...jpg Richtofen book.jpg|Libro de Richtofen. Edward Richtofen with a China Lake..JPG|Edward con una China Lake. Edward Richtofen Photo Origins BOII.jpg|Foto de Richtofen de 1918. Richtofen Poster de Origins.jpg|Richtofen en los posters de reclutamiento de Origins. CoDWaW Richtofen.jpg|Skin de Richtofen con una MP40. CoDWaW Raygun.jpg|Richtofen con una Arma de Rayos. Edward Richtofen al final del Easter Egg de Origins.jpg|Edward Richtofen al final del Easter egg de Origins Frases. Shi No Numa. Matando Zombies. *"¡Haha! Llora cuando se quema" —Después de matar a un zombie con el lanzallamas. *"!Su cabeza se ha ido! ¡Qué hermoso!" — Después de anotar un Headshot. *"!Su cabeza explotó! !Tanta alegría!" — Después de anotar un Headshot. *" No me gusta matar perros " — Antes de los Hellhounds aparezcan. *" Pobre perrito, ¿que no conocen nada mejor? ." — Antes de los Hellhounds aparezcan. *" ¡Fuera de mi camino, schweinhund! '' — Después de matar a un zombie. *" ''¿¡QUIERES MÁS SANGRE!? " — Después de matar a un zombie. *" !Él trató de besarme¡ " — Después de ser golpeado por un zombie. *" Eso es lo que te pasa por tocar al doctor " — Después de matar a un zombie que sólo lo golpeó. *" ¡Vamos a ahogar en su agonía!" — Después de matar a un zombie. *" ¡Puf! Te has id o." — Después de matar a un zombie. *"¡Estoy tan feliz!, ¡Gracias!." — Después de matar a un montón de zombies. *"¿Lo oyes? ¿Hablandome a mí?" — Después de matar a varios zombies con el Wunderwaffe DG-2. *"¡Esto es mejor que mi cuchillo de Juventudes Hitlerianas!" — Después de matar a un zombie con cuchillo. * Interactivo. *"No me agradas Dempsey...¿no te gusta el dolor?." — Después Dempsey mata a un zombie. *"¡El doctor no está impresionado Yankee Joe!" — Después Dempsey mata a un zombie. *"Buen trabajo,Nikolai." — Después de Nikolai mata a un zombie. *"Nikolai, los Illuminati estarían contentos contigo." — Después de ser testigo de una matanza por Nikolai. *"¡Significa tan poco para ti. repugnante!" — Después Dempsey mata a un zombie. *"Bien, el servicio a los Illuminati puede continuar." — Despues de ser revivido. *"¡Estoy de nuevo para causar más dolor!"— Despues de ser revivido. Der Riese. Matando. *"Su cabeza explotó. ¡tanta alegría!". —Después de conseguir un tiro en la cabeza o explotar la cabeza de un zombie con una granada. *"¡¿Sabes quién soy yo?!" —Después de matar a un zombie *"Disculpe, ¿tiene el tiempo? ¡HAHAHAHAHA!"—Después de matar a un zombie *"Me encanta bañarme desnudo...¡en la sangre!" —Después de matar a un zombie *"Descansa en paz, mi pequeño amigo no-muerto". —Después de matar a un zombie *"Stumpy fue grosero con el doctor. Stumpy pagó el precio". —Después de matar a un zombie *" El doctor te receta...¡DOLOR ! " —Después de matar a un zomb ie. *" ¿Quién es tu papi? " —Después de matar a un zombie. *" Tú eres mi hijo. Hijo bastardo, pero hijo, no obstante ". —Después de matar a un zombie. *"El doctor recomienda ¡amputacion!". —Despues de dar un Headshot *''"¡Así que muchas partes del cuerpo! ¡Estoy en el cielo!". —Despues de matar a un zombie con cuchillo. *"¡Ed quiere tu cabeza!'' —Después de conseguir un Headshot". Posible referencia a Iron Maiden, una banda de heavy metal. *"Ahora vamos a ver que aplaudir !Hahaha!". —Despues de diparar a un zombie en el brazo. *" Toma tu medicamento, Niño ." —Despues de dar un Headshot *" ¡Esta debe ser la forma en la madre de Dempsey se debio haber sentido cuando nació!" —Después de estar rodeado de zombies *"¡cantemos a lo largo de los cadáveres!" —Despues de que la Mono Bomba explota. *"Oh por...¡mata gente!, ¡Brillante!" —Despues de que la Mono Bomba explota. Categoría:Zombies Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Nazi Zombies Categoría:Personajes de Zombies Categoría:Personajes de Call of Duty: Black Ops Categoría:Personajes de Call of Duty: World at War Categoría:Mapas Zombis